robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Abandoned **REMAKE**
So this story might seem crazy, but bare with me. So I Was playing Roblox: Jailbreak. It was fun because I absolutely LOVE The game. Not like any other games. 1 day though it kinda got boring, so I played Murder Mystery 2. I was having a good time with some of my friends, that is until I saw a user looking at me with no username, I thought to myself, "This is impossible, everybody has to have a name when they Sign In." A few moments later he said, "Please, be my friend". Before I could say anything after that, he left my game. Later on I went to check my Profile to see my favorite games and play one of them. As soon as the page loaded in I saw that I had 1 more friend than usual. I only had 30 friends so it was easy to keep track of who was and who wasn't my friend. My new, "Friend's" name was denodnabA. I thought to myself, "That's a wacko name" followed by a chuckle. I later on went on a private server for Miner's Haven. I invited a few of my friends over to play on my game. Only 1 joined. His name was TheDiamondTitan18. We bragged about how we had so much money it broke. Suddenly, denodnabA joined my game. Diamond & I talked to him. He joined in with no denodnabA money. How was this possible? Money in the game wasn't based on the players name at all. Then our game crashed right after I said, "Why are you here?". He later went on to tell me, "I'm abandoned. The devil has me now." I was going to tell him what anybody else would say, "What do you mean?" He didn't say anything after that. 1 DAY LATER... I went to Log In to Roblox, and as soon as it went to my profile as usual, I saw that I only had 1 friend. I thought it was a mere coincidence. I went to search up TheDiamondTItan18's account, but it didn't have results. So I searched him up by his ID because I had it saved on a Note Pad In case something went wrong. I searched up his name and it said, "Page cannot be found or no longer exists". I didn't know how this was possible. I was also kind of mad because Diamond was my best friend on Roblox. I also saw that I only had 1 FRIEND LEFT. I stopped playing Roblox for a while. 1 WEEK LATER... I went back on Roblox. Everything was normal except the glitched server and my friends. I tried forgetting everything possible. I went to play Pizza Factory. Everything was normal, then he had to join. He just had to. It was denodnabA. I talked to him. He said, "I am always watching you.". I told him, "If your trying to scare me it isn't working." I got chills at that moment because I was just a little bit spooked. His character then melted and you could see the blood and flesh peel off. It was truly, truly disgusting. He turned my screen red and showed something that looks like Momo & Jeff The Killer. But only it was scary. He said, "I feed off of your fear, and many others". I wanted to know what he meant then he left the game again. I got tired of this and messaged him, stop what you are doing NOW. This isn't funny and I'm going to contact every administrator in every way possible. He then unfriended me. But before he did, he said, "Jacob, you still don't remember me? You left me to drown." I then remembered that 1 day I had a friend named Mike, he drowned in a lake and I couldn't and I didn't save him. P.S. This is just a remake. I hope you like it and see if it's good! Took me atleast 2 hours to get this finished. Thank you all for reading. Hope this does something with your time!